Once Enemies, Now Lovers
by uesmanhattansocialite
Summary: AU. Y7. Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. Both are going through personal issues and trying to come into their own after the fall of Voldemort during the Ministry of Magic Battle Y5. Will familiarity breed contempt or romance for these two?
1. Chapter 1

**Once Enemies, Now Lovers**

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything. It all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. _

The alliance of the Malfoy and Parkinson families went back centuries. Names that were revered as pureblood royalty now lay in tatters as the wizarding world rebuilt itself in the aftermath of the Dark Lord's demise.

When Lord Voldemort fell during the Ministry of Magic Battle, Death Eaters were rounded up and brought to Azkaban. Not one who fared well in prison, Lucius Malfoy negotiated his release in exchange for the names and locations of fellow Death Eaters whom escaped the Ministry's watch.

Still the most feared family in the wizarding world, the Malfoys found it difficult to maintain their old social standing with old alliances dead or imprisoned. Now at their most vulnerable and prosperous, it was a dangerous combination for those who got in their way.

The Parkinsons, a family in the background during the war, supported the Dark Lord with large donations from their family's coffers. With their funds close to depletion as a result of proving their allegiance, the Parkinsons were in even more dire straits than the Malfoys.

With the war over and their former glory gone, the next generation came into play. A marriage between the families in wealth and society standing was necessary. To facilitate, weekly dinners had become a tradition and Draco and Pansy knew what was expected of them.

After another lecture and talk from their parents, Draco was excused from the dining room and instructed to retire to his quarters with Pansy. They had been together on and off for years, both knowing how much their parents wanted a marriage to join the families permanently. Pansy wanted nothing more than to become the next Mrs. Malfoy. Draco wanted anything else.

Trapped in his bedroom with Pansy was only a fraction of the torture he knew he'd have to endure were they married. With their parents downstairs and Pansy keen on mussing up the sheets, Draco needed to escape. And fast.

He longed to be outside, riding his broomstick through the night sky. Freedom only flying brought him, a break from reality and the one time his thoughts were forgotten. The moon lit up the gardens and a gentle breeze could be seen that Draco ached to lose his thoughts in.

"Join me, Draco." With sex on her mind and desire in her eyes, Pansy hiked her dress further up her thighs.

Ignoring her, his efforts were without success. Pansy upped her game, her leg up, she beckoned him over with her foot and her dress rode up even further. "Why are you so far away? I'll let you get me out of this dress if you're lucky."

"I've had you already. Luck had nothing to do with it. I know you're easy but I'm not in the mood tonight." Draco was still at the window so Pansy moved to him.

She pinned him against the window and took his hands, placing them on her hips and she grabbed his tie. Leaning up to whisper in his ear, her breath was hot, "Let me get you in the mood then. We both know I can."

"Our parents are downstairs, I said no."

"That's what they made silencing charms for, and it's never stopped us before," she told him with a sly grin. The dark Slytherin beauty was fast and quickly undoing the buttons on Draco's trousers.

"No." His restraint was impressive as he uncurled Pansy's fingers from the waistband of his trousers and pushed her away. Draco knew if he allowed this to escalate and he crossed this line with her now, he would be unable to step back from it.

"Draco, it's been weeks," she whined, grinding her hips into his. "How do you expect a girl to go without for so long?"

"You can find someone willing, I know you." With a smirk, he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger only to shake her head.

Just as Pansy thought his resolve had melted, his back was to her and when at the now open door, he spoke. "It just won't be me."

The long corridor made it harder for Draco to regain his composure before sitting down with his parents and the Parkinsons again. His relatives' portraits chided him for not taking the opportunity with Pansy as others told him to remember that living up to the Malfoy name was more important than anything else.

His father wanted him married to Pansy. As the dutiful son, he was to obey without complaint. It was Narcissa that made them both re-evaluate. She loved her husband more than anything but Draco was her only child and his happiness determined the family's happiness. If Draco was happy, then she was happy. And if Narcissa was happy, Lucius was very happy.

Draco knew the power Rhys Parkinson held in their world. Rhys ran in dangerous circles and his name alone caused wizards to cave to his every demand. Nothing was below him when it came to getting what he wanted. The only saving grace for young Malfoy was that Rhys viewed Lucius as an equal, almost an equal. Parkinson fortunes needed rejuvenation and it was to come from the Malfoy vaults, no matter what stood in the way.

The doors to the parlour were open when Draco got to the bottom of the staircase and he wanted to learn more before making his presence known. What he heard already was unsettling and made him glad to be returning to Hogwarts in a week's time. What came next made him want to disappear immediately.

"Lucius, I expect a proposal by graduation. My family needs this and it is in your best interest not to disappoint me."

Draco could tell his father wasn't pleased. Rhys and Sonja Parkinson, while longtime friends of his parents, had grown increasingly impatient with regaining their former status since the War ended and became more demanding of Lucius and Narcissa.

"When Draco sees fit to propose, he will. And not a moment before."

"I thought you had more control over your son," Rhys said with condescension. "Pansy never needs to be told something more than once."

"Well, Rhys, my son has a mind of his own and I trust him to make his own decisions," Lucius replied, his face drawn tightly in an effort to appear calm and not show his irritation.

"Now, now, dear," Narcissa interrupted with a shrillness to her voice. "Enough talk of business. Sonja and I want to tell you about the Ministry's charity event we're chairing next month."

It was at the introduction of his mother that Draco once again got lost in his own thoughts. As ways to dissuade Pansy from continuing to want a relationship with him, her arms snaked around his waist.

"Being naughty, are we?" Pansy pressed against him. "What is it they're talking about?"

"I couldn't hear," he lied. "Let's go in and find out."

"You'll give in to me sooner or later. Best to stop fighting it." Pansy's breath was hot against his neck and before he could respond, she pushed him into the parlour and their parents' attention was on them immediately.

"Down so soon you two? I was certain you'd last longer." Rhys Parkinson ran his hand up his wife's thigh and squeezed, eliciting a giggle from her. "And they say young ones have all the stamina."

Sonja smiled impishly, "Little do they know we have more fun than they do."

"Mother," Pansy exclaimed. "You know nothing of the fun we have, nor will you."

Draco chuckled and gave his father a side glance before he said, "There's nothing to worry about Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, your daughter's virtue remains in tact tonight."

Lucius nodded to his wife, and Narcissa laughed nervously. When she spoke though, there was no hesitation and she commanded everyone's attention. "And let's keep it that way. It's getting late, won't you have one last drink with us before you leave?"

"We've had enough, thank you, Narcissa," Rhys told his hostess as he stood, extending his elbow for his wife to join him. "Tonight was perfection as always."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, I look forward to these dinners each week." Pansy was the portrait of manners and grace to those she wanted something from. When crossed, her polished exterior fell away and all that remained was a cold-hearted young woman with a cruel streak to rival her father's. Lucius and Draco were no match for her cunning.

"Goodnight, Narcissa, we'll chat again soon." Sonja pulled the Malfoy matriarch close for a hug as the others said their goodbyes.

Left with his parents and unsure what they were about to say to him, Draco wished he could Aparate straight to Hogwarts. Hell, he'd take anywhere over the conversation he was about to endure.

* * *

For the first time in all her school years, her mother wasn't there to say goodbye. Instead, Penelope Granger said her goodbyes early in the summer, announcing the divorce petition was submitted and she hoped Hugo wouldn't fight her. There was someone else and they wanted adventure, the two of them.

Devastated with the news, Hermione supported Hugo's move and refused any contact with her mother. If Penelope wanted a life with someone else, there was no room for her in Hermione's. The arrival of her letter and Head Girl badge was the brightest spot of her summer. It was a title she deserved and one she couldn't wait to start.

King's Cross Station was bustling with people and the Grangers remained oblivious to it all. Saying goodbye this year had a finality to it, the end of an era as both Hermione and her father knew it.

"Being appointed Head Girl is a huge accomplishment, sweetheart. I am so proud of you." Pain was etched on Hugo Granger's face yet his smile was one of happiness for his little girl. He would have done anything to prevent Hermione from feeling what she did. But she was her mother's daughter, and stubbornness wouldn't allow her to see past the betrayal.

"Thank you," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I've wanted it since my first year."

"And I can't think of a better student than you. Enjoy your year, you deserve only the best," Hugo's voice was quiet as he pulled his only child to him in a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy." She kissed his cheek when the hug ended and with a quick nod, Hermione turned and disappeared onto Platform 9 3/4. Bittersweet emotion swept over her as she took in the empty platform.

Standing there felt strange. Usually Ron and Harry were with her, laughing about their summer adventures and teasing her for already having read her textbooks cover to cover.

Being on her own signaled the end of an era, an era she wanted closed. Harry and Ron were her best friends, her favorite people in the entire world, and they were never to know of her mother's betrayal. No one was to ever know.

Her stoic facade began to crumble as tears pricked her eyes with the realization that she would never be here again. Shaking away those thoughts, she made her way onto the train and when she found the Head Compartment, a deep breath was required before pulling the door open. This was the start of her last year as a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place she called home for the last six years.

Hermione's back was to the door of the Head Compartment when Draco Malfoy made his entrance. He found the Head Girl already there and smirked at the sight before him. On her tiptoes, she was rifling through her bag overhead for something. Long legs with curves that made him want to reach out and explore, Malfoy needed to fight the urge to run his fingers across every inch of her.

Extending her reach, the shirt rode up her back and Draco tilted his head to drink in the sight of skin bare and exposed to him. Soft auburn curls fell down her back and swayed as she began to turn towards him. Knowing her face must do that body justice, his entire body stiffened when he saw the Head Girl.

"Granger?" The surprise in Draco's voice when she turned around startled them both. Did he really just fantasize about taking a mudblood in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express? He did, and after seeing her face his body still wanted her, even though his mind told him not a chance in hell.

"Malfoy." Hermione wasn't surprised, a part of her knew that he would be Head Boy. In every class since first year, he always came second to her in marks. Draco Malfoy wasn't her favorite person in the world but he wasn't the worst. He was far from the worst.

With her book in hand, she looked him up and down. Malfoy looked more mature than she remembered him. He was tall, taller than her and most likely taller than Ron. Quidditch training gave him a physique women dreamt of, and his hair, he let it grow out even more over the summer. So much so that were it not tied back with a black ribbon his platinum locks would have fallen just past his shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're Head Girl?" Malfoy exclaimed as Hermione sat down, book in one hand and her other hand grasping her wand.

"I'm don't have to, you already know I am," she said rather annoyed, not only with how he was acting and looking at her but with how she herself was feeling. "Now that the obvious has been cleared up, let's just ignore each other until we get to Hogwarts, shall we?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do, mudblood?" he spat, sitting on the opposite bench in the compartment and glaring at her. Even with keeping his eyes locked on hers, it was a struggle not to let his gaze wander to admire the rest of her.

"Shut it, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." Hermione tucked her feet under as she settled into the corner of the bench. Wanting to forget whose company she was in, she opened her Arithmancy textbook and began to read.

"And I care about your mood, why? You're breathing the same air as me, a Malfoy." He was smug and it pissed her off.

He glared at her and she spoke again. "You'll have to deal with the fact that I'm the smartest witch in our year and a muggle born. Tough for you. I know you can be dense but what part of shut up and leave me the hell alone don't you understand?"

He chuckled and tilted his head. "All of it. The thought of you thinking I'd listen to a word you say is beyond comprehension. Even for a mudblood."

She finally looked up and her jaw was clenched. Placing the book beside her, Hermione spoke in a dangerously soft voice. "Last warning, Malfoy. You continue being a prat and I turn you back into a ferret. Or, you keep your mouth shut and arrive at Hogwarts a human. Choice is yours."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. I'd turn you back before we arrived and a quick memory charm would keep my secret." Her eyes, still warm but with a heat that was new gave Draco pause.

"This isn't over." Malfoy didn't like backing down from a fight, with her of all people. But he wasn't foolish, her hand held tight to her wand and he knew Hermione Granger was quick with a spell.

"Of course not." She grinned, knowing she won, they both did. "Maybe you'll find a new insult instead of mudblood next time, it lacks originality on your part."

Twirling the wand between her fingers, Draco was furious. How dare this commoner have the upper hand? He was a Malfoy and control was his to hold, not hers.

He was faced with a dilemma, remain with a mudblood or find his friends and be subjected to Pansy. If he were only ready to deal with Pansy and her cloying eagerness to discuss their fictional engagement, Draco would have found his fellow Slytherins. Instead, he resigned himself to remaining in the Head Compartment wishing for the first time in his life that he would rather be with The Chosen One himself than the witch regaled as the smartest of her age, of his age.

Stretching out on the bench, he took out one of his textbooks and began reading. Granger may have won this time due to his unwillingness to be turned into vermin or leave the Head Compartment and be trapped by Pansy, but this was only the beginning. Once they were at Hogwarts, Draco was going to show her that no one got the best of a Malfoy.

**This is my first venture into writing for Harry Potter. I'm working without a beta and would love to connect with someone to work on this story. **

**If you'd like to read the next chapter, please let me know in a review what you liked best and/or what you look forward to reading. **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**My apologies for the delay. I have most of the next chapter written so it should be posted within a week. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything. It all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. _

"Hermione!" A booming voice accompanied by a pounding on the Head compartment window startled both occupants. Turning to see the intruder, Hermione smiled and Draco curled his lip at the sight of Hagrid.

No words were needed from Head Girl before the gamekeeper spoke. "I've been asked by Professor McGonagall to instruct you both to exit before the others. Your carriage is off to the side and ready to take you to the castle. I'll see you at the Feast."

Hagrid was gone just as quickly as he appeared and both Head Boy and Girl stood up at the same moment, nearly knocking into one another. Draco stood back and extended his arm, indicating for Hermione to go ahead of him. With a side glance at him, she reached above them for her bag and then exited the compartment.

"There," Draco said when they were off the platform and he spotted their carriage. Hermione nodded and they made their way to it in silence.

Two thestrals were hitched to the Head Carriage, a sight that still unnerved Hermione. Carefully stepping around them, she reached for the carriage door and Draco spoke. "You can see them?" His voice gave away his surprise and she looked back at him.

"I can," she told him, avoiding his gaze and moving quickly to step into the carriage. There was a part of her that was intrigued, wanting to know how he could see them. That thought was quickly brushed aside as she remembered it was Malfoy and knowing the company his father kept, Draco was bound to see someone die at some point in his life.

Time passed slower than either remembered for the ride to the castle. 'It must be the company,' Draco thought. His eyes continued to study Hermione, wondering when she became so attractive and how he would be able to get her out of his head.

"What?" she snapped. The intensity of his gaze made Hermione uncomfortable and she immediately questioned his motives.

"Nothing," he smirked. His mind was spinning as he thought of how he would put into motion his plan to show her never to cross a Malfoy.

Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then shot him a steely gaze before pursing her lips and remaining silent while looking out the window. As Draco studied her, he took notice of how she only faintly smiled when the castle came into view. Before he could goad her further, they spotted Professor McGonagall waiting for them.

Professor McGonagall spoke in her clipped tone, "Good to see you both, I'm glad you were able to arrive ahead of the others." Draco and Hermione briefly looked at each other before facing McGonagall. She ushered them through the main doors of the castle and turned left without a glance backwards. "Quickly, follow me."

Draco and Hermione followed McGonagall through the castle, both very unfamiliar with their whereabouts. Sensing their confusion, she told them, "We are taking the most direct route to the Head Tower, the place you two will call home this year."

As she said this, they rounded one last sharp corner and were face to face with the portrait of a young couple. Both with beautiful features and dark hair, the woman had a fair complexion in contrast to the man's dark features. They were standing next to an apple tree lovingly holding hands and gazing at each other with adoration.

"Good afternoon," McGonagall said to them. Once they acknowledged her with a nod, she continued. "I want to introduce you to this year's Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."

"From such different houses, my darling. This should prove to be interesting," the young woman said to her lover.

"Are you two on friendly terms?" the man asked. Before either Hermione or Draco could answer, he had his answer from the looks on their faces. "Not to worry, dears," he said with a laugh. "You'd be amazed what a year can change."

Draco expressed his distaste under his breath. Hermione, wanting to remain polite, spoke. "Possibly civil but I doubt friendly."

"At least one of you has a positive attitude," McGonagall said, her eyes narrowed at Draco.

"Now, now, professor, don't be too hard on them so early on. They could still prove you wrong." He had a twinkle in his eyes before turning back to face Draco and Hermione. "The password for this year is _quondam hostilis, iam diligo_."

"Make sure not to forget it," McGonagall told them as she fought back a smirk, the corners of her lips tugging slightly upward.

"I won't," said Hermione, finding it curious that such a saying would be their password. Of everyone to share the Head Tower, she and Draco were the last pair to use such a password. Draco nodded his agreement to the portrait, also intrigued that such a phrase would be chosen.

The portrait swung open and McGonagall led the two in. What awaited them was one of the most luxurious suite of rooms in Hogwarts. The room was decorated in their house colors; burgundy and silver wall coverings with emerald green upholstered furniture accented in gold leaf. The walls had floor to ceiling bookcases made of a dark cherry wood that matched the tables and desks in the room.

"Quickly, quickly, I just wanted to show you two where your quarters were before you two are announced at the Great Feast," she said rather tersely. "You'll have already missed the Sorting."

"Miss Granger, your bedroom and bathroom are up the staircase to the right. Mister Malfoy, yours are up the staircase to the left. You will find a sitting area between your quarters and you both have passages to your house common rooms in your respective bedrooms. Passwords will need to be set and I expect you to keep them to yourselves. Now, follow me, Professor Dumbledore will be ready to introduce you to the students. Come on, we can't be late."

Without another word, the trio made their way to the Great Hall. Both Draco and Hermione studied the route, hoping they would remember it for when they made their way back later that night.

Abruptly stopping outside the closed doors to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall turned to them. "You will both receive owls tomorrow morning to meet with me before your first class. We will discuss your duties and responsibilities for the year. Until then, I expect nothing but exemplary behavior from you both. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," both said in unison, refusing to make eye contact.

"Good, now it is time for your introductions." And with that, she swept through the doors and they made their way to where Professor Dumbledore stood addressing everyone.

xoxo

The Great Hall was decked out in all its glory. With Dumbledore wrapping up his opening remarks, there was a pause when he saw Head Boy and Girl.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around to see if he could find her. "It's strange we didn't see her on the train. That was strange, right?"

"Yes, Ron, that was strange." Harry was grinning ear to ear as he smiled at Ginny.

"Look, there she is, and with Malfoy." Ginny pointed out as the doors opened and all eyes went to the late-comers to the feast. "We knew Hermione would be Head Girl, I guess we should have known Malfoy would be Head Boy."

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"He's best in your class after Hermione. I don't like him any more than you but it's the truth." Ginny shrugged before shushing her brother and boyfriend, motioning to the Headmaster ready to introduce Hermione and Draco.

Dumbledore's introduction of Draco and Hermione as the year's Head Boy and Girl emphasized the need for inter-house cooperation and for students to look past their present prejudices. Little did they know the change that was about to be made by the two most unlikely contenders.

Once the introductions were complete, Hermione took her regular place with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table while Draco took his place at the Slytherin table between Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey, why didn't we see you earlier Hermione?" asked Ron between rather large bites of food.

With a look of disgust on her face, she answered, "Ronald, please don't speak with food in your mouth. The reason I didn't see you earlier was because I arrived at the station quite early and went straight to the Head compartment. I started reading my Advanced Arithmancy boot and just got caught up."

"Typical Hermione, ditch your friends for a book," said Harry with a sparkle in his eye as he scooted closer to Ginny.

Laughing, she said, "It looks to me like you and Ginny probably enjoyed the ride more without my company."

Nearly choking, Ron managed to speak. "Yeah, and I would have enjoyed the ride more if I wasn't within viewing distance of my best mate snogging my baby sister the _entire_ ride." He finished with retching noises, which drew nasty views from both Harry and Ginny.

"Lucky for you, we'll overlook that." Hermione couldn't bite the smile back and Ron smiled even wider. "I just started reading and lost track of time. I'm sorry to have worried you, but I'm fine. Now tell me everything I missed on the train ride."

Back with her best friends, Hermione allowed her mind to focus on them while her worries drifted to the back of her mind.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Pansy behaved exactly as Draco feared. She was all over him and wasn't put off by him actively pushing her away. "I was busy, Pansy."

"Doing what, spending time with that Mudblood?" she spat. "How could you not choose your house over that thing?"

"I wanted quiet, the Head compartment provided that," Draco told her. "I'm sure you enjoyed yourself with the others."

"Not as much as I would have if you were with me," she purred. Her leg curling around his as her hand drifted up his thigh. His body reacted, pulling away from her touch and smoothly turning to talk with Blaise.

"Tell me, who are you shagging first?" he asked his womanizing friend.

"Draco, don't talk like that over dinner," Daphne Greengrass said with a faint blush.

Pansy sneered. "Ignore her, Draco, she's an incredible prude. Tell us, Blaise, who's your first conquest this year?"

Crabbe and Goyle cut in with crass comments, Millicent adding her thoughts while Daphne kept quiet and Pansy enjoyed teasing them.

Draco did his best to appear interested, smirking when appropriate and commenting when he felt like it. As the night went on and students began filtering out, he noticed that Gryffindor's golden team were still talking and laughing.

"Well, I think it's time for me to retire." Draco stood up and Pansy followed, looping her arm around his. "Alone, Pansy."

"We'll see about that," she drawled, glancing back at the Slytherins and quirking her eyebrows.

Hermione saw them leaving and groaned, knowing that there was a good chance she'd find them upon her return to the Head Tower.

"Are we the only ones left?" Harry asked, looking around at the empty Great Hall.

"We do know how to have fun," Ron laughed. "Do you really want to call it a night?" Ginny nodded with a yawn when he turned to Hermione. "Come back to Gryffindor with us."

"I'd love to, Ron, but I'm meeting with McGonagall in the morning. I really should get some sleep," she told them.

Standing up, Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug. "It's so good to see you, 'Mione. And congratulations on making Head Girl, we all knew you would."

Harry smiled as he took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. "Make sure to visit us," he said as he let go and they parted ways for the night.

Instead of going back to the Head Tower straight away, Hermione decided to make a quick stop at the Library. While there, she found some books she felt would complement her Advanced Arithmancy class. With her research done for the moment, she headed back to the tower about an hour later.

"_Quondam hostilis, iam diligo_," Hermione told the portrait. She missed the look on their faces when she entered through the open portrait. Upon stepping into the common room, she saw something she wasn't expecting, Malfoy sitting by himself on one of the couches.

He looked up when he heard the portrait swing shut and saw Hermione with her stack of books. "Bloody hell, Granger, the school term hasn't started yet. How could you possibly need all those books?"

"It's none of your business," she told him. Making her way to the staircase leading to her room, Hermione bumped into the end table and the books in her arms went everywhere. Bending down to gather her books as quickly as she could, they floated into the air as Malfoy muttered a spell under his breath and smirked. "Magic is much easier. You're welcome."

"Bugger off," she told him. With her wand out of reach in her cloak pocket, Hermione balanced the books in her arms and started for her quarters.

"Now, now, Granger, I was only being polite," he said, stepping in front of the staircase and grinning. "We are to be shepherding inter-house cooperation this year. I wouldn't be doing my part if I didn't assist you."

"If I ask for your help, then offer it. Until then, don't." She brushed past him, their bodies briefly touching before she darted up the stairs and disappeared.

Stunned, he just stood there for a few moments, processing what had unfolded. Granger was tougher to get through to than he realized. Now that the ice was broken, he knew exactly how he needed to proceed with her.

**I would love to read your thoughts on this chapter. Reviews truly make me smile and it is so encouraging to know what you liked or would like to read. **


End file.
